


A Natural kind of Magic

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Wizard Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve watches Tony as he tells stories around the campfire.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Natural kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For day 31 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Magic/Fairytale

Flashes of colour, swirls and shapes dance through the air.

Steve watches, enthralled, as the Tony tells his story. He wonders if the wizard was aware he was doing it, or if he was just so casual with his magic. If it was all just so part of him.

In all his time in this world, in all his travels, he had never seen someone with such a natural and fluid connection with the spiritual world. It was like the man was singing a beautiful duet with lady life herself.

But more beautiful than the magic was the man himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
